


give and take (then give some more)

by spicysoo



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Teasing, They Are Not Teenagers Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Mafuyu and Ritsuka aren't teenagers anymore, but that still doesn't stop them from exploring and trying new things. Especially since Ritsuka may be Mafuyu's second relationship and Mafuyu may be Ritsuka's first, the two have a lot of time to figure out what they like and don't like.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	give and take (then give some more)

Ritsuka's lips are red, shiny, and swollen, and Mafuyu can't help but feel a little proud. Ritsuka's expression has darkened with lust, while his mind is hazy from the force of Mafuyu's kiss. Ritsuka's almost drunk from the intensity of his boyfriend's gaze and the younger's unsaid promise to do more; it's hard to think past the _Yes, oh god yes, please, please, please_ that usually envelopes him whenever Mafuyu is concerned. Ritsuka will take anything—no, everything that Mafuyu is willing to share with him, and luckily, for him, Mafuyu likes to steal his breath away. His boyfriend ignites a passion within him that yearns to be fulfilled while it physically undoes him until he looks wrecked and needy. 

Kisses, searing touches, and the sweet wetness of a mouth on his body, or the length of the other's dick within him, makes him feel connected to something much grander than himself. Mafuyu lives to see Ritsuka's honest expressions because Ritsuka cannot do anything more than give himself up to Mafuyu's touches, surrendering himself to their desires. 

When Ritsuka's naked, sprawled out on their bed, and tied to the headboard by a set of silk ties, Mafuyu can't help but give the other a smirk-like grin. He devours the sight before him like an overly dehydrated man stuck in a desert with no oasis for miles. He's like a starving man eating for the first time after days with no food. It's a terribly heady feeling to witness his boyfriend this way. 

Ritsuka makes him feel things that he doesn't always understand, but he welcomes them anyway. Ritsuka's trust in him, in what they sometimes do--Ritsuka letting himself be tied up like this, ready to receive whatever Mafuyu is willing to give him, it makes Mafuyu's heart blaze. Not unpleasantly though, but with a fire that makes him bold and brash in bed. Innocence is gone and exchanged for something more mischievous, possibly even devilish at times. 

Because as Mafuyu takes Ritsuka in, dark blue bonds wrapped around the other's wrists and forearms, fingers clenching in want, Mafuyu thinks Ritsuka looks absolutely beautiful… Fucking enthralling. 

All Mafuyu has done so far is strip himself to a pair of lilac boxer-briefs that contrast nicely against the pallor of his skin. If Mafuyu had thought Ritsuka was beautiful, then Ritsuka was absolutely mesmerized by the way his boyfriend could look in something so simple and basic. Mafuyu was hard, dick leaking pre-cum against the fabric of his underwear; Ritsuka can't help but bite his lip at the sight of Mafuyu being an absolute vision of himself. 

Giving his boyfriend a grin, Mafuyu silently places a finger over Ritsuka's lips. The pink flesh is bruised and swollen from Ritsuka gnawing on them whenever Mafuyu has done something enticing, whether subconsciously or with intention. Mafuyu suppresses a shiver when Ritsuka's tongue slowly meets the pad of his finger in an action that Mafuyu swears is on purpose. _Ritsuka, fuck._ Mafuyu mentally groans before he quietly asks his boyfriend if he's doing okay, his gaze soft as he patiently waits for the older male to answer. 

While Ritsuka, unable to think of anything other than Mafuyu touching him, groans, "Yeah… F-fuck, yeah." 

Warmth coils at the bottom of Mafuyu's stomach, and his dick rises in excitement. Ritsuka already sounds completely fucked, and Mafuyu knows his boyfriend will be delirious by the end of this play. 

Bending down to kiss his boyfriend's mouth, Mafuyu tugs at the other's bottom lip with his teeth. Nibbling a bit, bruising the flesh even more, it isn't long before Mafuyu has decided to focus on the inside of the other's mouth. Tongue trailing across the other's lips, making them even wetter; Mafuyu eventually closes the gap by letting his tongue find its way through to push and prod against the other's tongue. 

Deepening the kiss, Mafuyu's hand finding purchase against the other's hair, fingers clasping dark locks, Ritsuka whimpers when he feels Mafuyu's other hand trail down his throat and collarbone to graze a nipple with feather-light touches. Arching at the contact with a shuddering breath, Ritsuka feels Mafuyu grin in victory against his mouth. His nipples had always been sensitive, and Mafuyu, being the little shit that he was, was quite fond of them. So much so, Ritsuka couldn't believe Mafuyu wouldn't try to get him off that way tonight. 

The silk bindings more than proved that point.

"So sensitive, and yet, I've barely done anything." Mafuyu murmurs as he pulls back from the kiss. Simultaneously, the hand roaming across Ritsuka's chest was quick to brush the hardened peak once more. The action quickly causes Ritsuka to squirm and breathe a bit harder in response. 

Wanting to combust right then and there, Ritsuka's face turns scarlet when Mafuyu goes on, "I'm going to make you come this way, and you're going to let me, because you love it when I do this," before he's pinching that nipple, his voice going cheeky at the end, "Don't you babe?"

Gaze ultimately landing on Mafuyu's fingers, at how large they appear against the small, pink peaks of his chest, Ritsuka softly moans and thrusts his hips when Mafuyu rolls one of them between his fingers. His body desperately seeking some relief, Ritsuka groans when he realizes that Mafuyu is sitting a little too high up against his torso. There's nothing there to settle the warmth and desire coiled in his belly, and Ritsuka finds that feeling to be unbelievably unfair. 

While Mafuyu, knowing the effect that he has on the older male, can't help but chuckle as his other hand moves from the back of Ritsuka's head to hover over the other nipple before him. Mafuyu hasn't done anything with the appendage just yet, but its presence comes across as teasing, and Ritsuka can't help but let out an impatient huff. 

"God, they're perky." Mafuyu gives as he flattens his hands against Ritsuka's rib cage, fingers moving to make circles against the little buds. 

Mafuyu's voice sounds deeper than usual, and Ritsuka finds himself whining, "Please… Do something, _please_ …"

Smug smile complacent against his lips, Mafuyu finally indulges the other male as he bends towards him to let his tongue flick just right across a nipple. The slight pressure and wetness are more than enough to have Ritsuka moan, "F-fuck." Only for the feeling of victory to tear through Mafuyu like an erupting volcano, and instead of going to tease Ritsuka some more, Mafuyu can only let his tongue dip and make circles, almost languidly, against Ritsuka's chest. 

Hips arching off the bed once again, his dick meeting zero resistance or friction, Ritsuka forces himself to focus on the feeling of Mafuyu doing things with his mouth. As of now, he isn't getting off that way unless Mafuyu takes pity on him and helps him rub one out, or he forces an orgasm out of him through alternating feather-light touches and rough pinches. 

The latter is entirely possible for Mafuyu to achieve, but it does things to Ritsuka's psyche. It's a little humiliating at times for his body to be so sensitive, but it's also exciting as well. 

Taking a nub between his lips, Mafuyu lightly sucking it into the heat of his mouth, while his right hand gradually increases the pressure against Ritsuka's other nipple; Ritsuka can't help but feel good. The dual sensation of a wet mouth against one side of his chest, sucking and occasionally nipping at a slowly reddening nipple, while his fingers pull on the other. The sensation switching between soft and hard, just a hair from being a little painful at times, passion and ecstasy churns in his stomach as Ritsuka becomes incapable of words. Unless they start with muffled _fucks_ and _oh gods_ and _Mafuyu_.

Looking up to see Ritsuka's head thrown back, drool dangling from the side of his mouth as little gasps and whimpers are ripped out of him with every touch as his body writhes beneath Mafuyu's, Mafuyu can't help but mentally save the image for later. Ritsuka looks beautiful, entirely destroyed by what is going on; Mafuyu can only thank god or whoever is out there for his natural ability to do shit like this. To make Ritsuka incapable of doing nothing but allowing himself to give in and endure.

It doesn't matter if he's only twenty, Mafuyu has a wicked mouth, and he knows how to use it. 

Coming off with a wet popping sort of noise, taking in how wet and shiny and how red the nipple looks, Mafuyu finds himself wanting to do the same to the other one. Even if the other is just as inflamed from all the pinching he's done, but since it's not wet and shiny and as cute looking as the other, the decision is easy. Moving to take the other nipple between his teeth this time, tongue flicking the tip as his teeth slightly give a pleasurable sort of pressure that almost has Ritsuka rolling, Mafuyu pulls himself back. The action causes Ritsuka to swear and pull at his restraints; Ritsuka finds himself pushing his chest up for more.

Begging Mafuyu to do anything to get him off as his dick leaks pre-cum against the two of them. Mafuyu's body is now lying partially on Ritsuka's as he continues to play with his boyfriend's nipples; the force of his leg against the other's thighs keeps Ritsuka from rutting against him to get himself off in a way that Mafuyu currently disapproves of. 

He's an absolute mess, but he's Mafuyu's mess, and all Mafuyu can do is pull and pinch harder. 

Just on the brink of pleasurable pain, one last flick of his tongue to the other nipple within his mouth, that action is the one that finally causes Ritsuka to come undone. Mouth open to let out a strangled sort of moan-slash-scream, Ritsuka's vision going white when the pressure of Mafuyu's teeth becomes a bit too much as he's coming, hot and sticky, against the both of them. Ritsuka gasps for breath as his body becomes a boneless heap, his chest heaving and feeling satiated, Ritsuka forces the embarrassment away.

What they had done was pleasurable and fun, and there should be no shame for liking it so much.

Mafuyu, giving a soft chuckle as he releases the pressure to make soft, kitten licks against Ritsuka's chest, it isn't long before Ritsuka is shuddering from over-stimulation. Wanting to do nothing but curl up against Mafuyu so that he can catch his breath and cuddle into Mafuyu's warmth, Mafuyu finally removes his mouth. Pulling back just enough so that he can sit comfortably against Ritsuka's stomach, dick straining against his underwear, Mafuyu mutters, "You okay?" 

While Ritsuka can only nod, still reeling from the aftershocks of having his orgasm completely ripped out from under him, Mafuyu gives him a small, satisfied smile in response. Taking pity at the other's arms still straining against the soft silk wrapped around them, Mafuyu is quick to untie him as he gives the other a much-needed kiss. Only for Ritsuka to lazily wrap his arms around the back of Mafuyu's neck, pulling him closer as soon as his hands are free, Ritsuka opens his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Moving his body so that his dick settles between Ritsuka's thighs, body entirely on top of Ritsuka's own so that their chests and stomachs touch, Mafuyu softly moans against the other's mouth. His dick twitching against Ritsuka's spent one, Ritsuka's legs widening just enough so that his knees are slotted against Mafuyu's sides; it's a couple of minutes later until Ritsuka finally feels ready to return the favor. Especially since Mafuyu's underwear-clad dick eventually finds friction against his stomach and hips as the younger male starts to rut against him in response. 

Hiding a smile as he finally moves one of his hands to grasp the other's butt to squeeze it, the gesture swiftly causes Mafuyu to moan inside his mouth. Ritsuka's hand finds purchase against the hem of Mafuyu's underwear so that he can pull it past the other's thighs. Letting one of his fingers dip between the other's ass cheeks, the appendage putting delicious pressure against Mafuyu's perineum, Mafuyu roughly rutting against his body, Mafuyu's dick seeking out the friction that it needs. It's once, twice, three--no, four more times before Mafuyu is tensing up, body straining against Ritsuka's hold, that Ritsuka swallows the other's whimper. It's then, at that moment, that Mafuyu finally allows himself to orgasm as well. 

Feeling his heart swell as Mafuyu lets his weight settle against him, the other too tired to move but wholly relaxed and sated, Mafuyu gives him one last kiss before he hears, "Had to get me back, didn't you?" 

Which only causes Ritsuka to laugh, "Of course, you expect anything else?" 

Only for Mafuyu to softly give, "No… It's one of the reasons why I like you, that is.“

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot smut/porn, so I'm using this to practice. If you have anything you want to see, please comment and I'll see what I can do. I can't guarantee that I'll write it, but I'll probably write a couple of requests.


End file.
